


Find Some Daylight

by ClawR (BeatriceEagle)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friends to lovers to friends again, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/ClawR
Summary: Just because you're not in love, doesn't mean it's not a love story.Fanvid to "Risk" by Metric.





	Find Some Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stevie and David... more than most things, and as season five has gone on, I've just loved them _more and more_ , which I honestly wasn't sure was possible. I had this vid mostly done, except for a few clips that I was waiting on the finale for, and then I saw the finale and I just. Broke. I'm so glad I had this ready to go, because I honestly needed something to express my love.


End file.
